


Starting Over

by PatsysPyjamas



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, Blushing Angie Martinelli, Cartinelli - Freeform, Comfort, Confessions, Cute Kids, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Food, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt, Jealousy, No Quantum Realm, Reunions, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatsysPyjamas/pseuds/PatsysPyjamas
Summary: Sometimes in life we lose touch with the people that are most important to us.But what if fate was on your side, and happenstance gave you the chance at a reconciliation?Peggy Carter is about to find out.





	1. A Second Chance

**Starting Over**

 

 

Today was a slow day.

In all honesty, many a day had been slow going lately.

A feat Peggy should be grateful for, and retrospectively speaking; she was. The last few years had been a constant whirlwind. Her mind and body continually on the move, as she faced the task of trying to disentangle the unsavoury web of lies the corrupt Council members had spun. Such a duty had required complete dedication. A clearing of the decks - as it were - of everything, and more importantly anyone in her life that wasn't directly involved in the mission.

To have embroiled a civilian into the dangers of the political underbelly she had uncovered, simply wouldn't have been fair. Having Thompson's seeming blood on her hands was enough of a reminder that she had failed. She wouldn't have been able to get over losing. . .

Even after all these years, her thoughts refuse to venture there. Or to contemplate what could have happened if she had stayed. If she had given herself to Angie, like she had desperately wanted. Like she had craved. . . No. It was better this way, and torturing herself with _what ifs_ would do her no good. Angie was most likely happy and settled down with somebody who could give her their all.

Trying and failing to forget the promise held inside soft blue eyes, was Peggy's burden to carry alone.

"Sorry I'm late, Director Carter," the out of breath voice panted out, putting an abrupt end to her musings. "I have the auxiliary report right here."

Peggy tried to keep her tone neutral as she addressed the agent in front of her. Not only had he not bothered to knock before entering her office, but the man looked like he had decided to go for a run on one of the hottest days of the year. The knot on his tie hung at half-mast, and the blob of food down the front was unmissable. Not to mention unprofessional, in Peggy's opinion. Standards were certainly slipping these days.

"I requested this report one hour ago, Agent Simon, and maybe next time you could try knocking before entering."

"Sorry Chief," the younger agent wiped the sweat from his brow. "But the lunchtime line over at Martinelli's was outside the door."

The name stopped Peggy in her tracks, a tingle of excitement followed - coursing at the base of her spine and propelling outwards towards the rest of her body. A rush so exhilarating it stole the very air from her lungs. "Martinelli's?"

"It's the best eatery in all of Jersey, Chief. Once you've eaten there, you won't wanna eat anywhere else," he explained, practically licking his lips at the mere thought. "May I recommend the chicken pot pie. Although the deviled eggs appetizers are mouth-watering."

His words had become like static fuzz to her ears. All conscious thought instantly turned to the possibility that Angie could be here in New Jersey. Only a hair's breadth away from her.

This couldn't be a coincidence. It had to be her, and Peggy had the sudden urge to find out.

"Thank you. That will be all," she dismissed the disheveled looking agent, report forgotten. With a nod of his head, the man turned to exit. "Oh. Just one more thing, Agent Simon."

"Yes, ma'am?" He paused near the open door.

"You might want to wipe the mustard stain from your tie."

Completely red-faced, the agent quickly hurried out of her office.

Once the door clicked shut, Peggy leaned forcefully back into her desk chair. She could already feel the start of a headache coming on. Could she really open the door to her past again? There was certainly a lot to consider. It had been eight years after all since they had last spoken. Since Peggy virtually vanished from Angie's life. Eight long years since she had responded to one of Angie's many letters and phone calls, until they eventually just stopped.

(Peggy was a practical woman; not one for believing in false hope, but even she couldn't quell the hope that lived inside of her heart everytime her mail was delivered to her. That maybe she'd find a new letter from Angie. Of course one never came, and she knew she'd lost the right to such kindness.)

Would Angie welcome her return, after all this time?

Would she wish that Peggy had stayed away?

Is it even her?

Did she have the right to intrude in Angie's new life?

Question after question flooded her mind, with no real answers. The only certainty she could guarantee; the only conclusion was that she needed to see her, whatever the outcome may be. Angie deserved an explanation and more importantly, an apology.

Perhaps fate was offering her a second chance, and Peggy had no intention of wasting it.

 

                                                                                                                    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

 

**A few days later.**

 

She had no difficulty finding the restaurant. Situated as it was in the heart of town. That had been the easy part, stepping inside was another matter entirely. The great renowned Director Carter, who throws herself headlong into any mission, was for the first time in a long time: afraid.

It wasn't usually an emotion she would attribute with herself. One must always battle on, knuckle down regardless of the consequences. But this was different. There were far more risks involved. So much at stake. So much to lose...

"You can do this." She told herself, inhaling a deep steadying breath.

Apprehension aside, Peggy wiped her clammy palms on her dark blue skirt and pushed open the door to the beautifully laid out Italian restaurant. As she made her way inside, past all the vacant tables, those familiar butterflies she had not felt for years, began to swirl relentlessly in her stomach.

She was finally going to see Angie again.

"Sorry we're closed." A deep male voice sounded, with his back facing Peggy from behind the bar.

"I'm actually not here to eat," Peggy said, watching the man as he continued to stack clean glasses behind the counter. "I'm here to see Angie."

The man had a look of Gene Kelly about him. Tall with broad shoulders, and had clearly been a dancer or a performer at one stage of his life, judging by the effortless way he spun around on his heel at the mention of Angie's name.

His brow creased in his own appraisal before he spoke again. "Oh. Who askin'?"

"An old friend," Peggy kept her tone bright, trying desperately to control her sudden jealousy. An emotion she had no right to feel. "We used to share lodgings together, once upon a time."

"Are you one of the Griffith gals?" He smiled, his initial suspicions seeming to have eased.

Before Peggy could offer a reply, the sound of little footsteps came hurtling forward - echoing loudly against the tile of the empty restaurant. Time seem to stop, and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest when she focused upon the young girl. Her youthful face the very picture of Angie.

"Margaret." The brown eyed man uttered with fond exasperation.

The name alone made Peggy falter, made her heart swell with pride as the little tot skipped closer.

Angie had not forgotten her.

"What do we always say?" He smiled with a wag of his finger, before he ran his hand against his slicked-back hair. "No running inside the house, and especially in here. Okay?"

The little girl only smiled in return, bringing her finger up towards her mouth as she nodded. Peggy didn't know the outcome of this meeting, but vowed to herself that she would go to hell and back again, to make sure little Margaret had a safe world to grow up in.

She would make sure of it.

"Maggie?" A voice Peggy would know anywhere called out from the kitchen area. "Time to put your coat on. We don't wanna be late, honey."

Peggy felt her pulse quicken as Angie entered into the room. The woman before her looked even more beautiful than she remembered. Gone were her pinned back curls, for a more sleek style of satiny waves. Her figure still just as petite in a simple teal coloured dress. To put it simply, she was radiant.

Warm brown eyes continued to roam longingly, until her gaze met astonished blue.

"Hello Angie." 

 

 


	2. Let's start over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy gets a glimpse of Angie's new life without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this chapter posted last month and I feel like I'm lagging behind lately with all my fics. Especially with Cartinelli, but it isn't intentional. My mood has been deflated of late, and nothing; not even writing has improved it. I've had awful writer's block and the funny thing is, I knew what I wanted to write and how the scene should play out. But when I came to writing it all out, it just seemed dreadful. 
> 
> Finally though, I shook off my low mood and wrote this. 
> 
> I'm hoping the next chapter will be full of rich emotions. 
> 
> Last but never least, thank you for the lovely comments last chapter. <3 <3 <3

**Starting Over**

 

 

"Peggy?" Angie gasped breathlessly, her rosy complexion turning pale the longer she stared.

The room seemed to fall silent, all occupants focused upon the stunned young woman's reaction. "W-what are. . ." Her words faltered, as she continued to gape at the English woman before her.

Only the sound of a small questioning voice, roused the restaurant owner out of her daze. "Mommy?" Little Margaret asked unsure, almost as if she sensed her mother's anxiety. With her arms out stretched, she dashed to Angie's side wanting to be closer.

"It's okay, honey." Angie hushed softly, bending down to scoop her up. Once she was held safely at Angie's side and a reassuring kiss was placed against the top of her head, Maggie began to settle. A little head full of light brown hair soon snuggled into her Mommy's shoulder, and with a point of her tiny finger - in Peggy's direction - she asked.

"Who's that lady, Mommy?"

There were so many answers that could be given to that _innocent_ question.

Explanations that perhaps even Angie herself can not fully explain.

Who exactly was Peggy to Angie now?  
  
"Goodness," Peggy smiled brightly with her exclaim, wanting to put the girl at ease and needing to address the seeming elephant in the room. "Where are my manners?" She tsked herself, catching Angie's eye as she did so. "I'm Peggy. Pleased to meet you." She stepped closer, extending her hand - causing Maggie to giggle. To Peggy's ears she sounded just like Angie.

"Hi," the little girl smiled shyly, softly taking hold of only Peggy's index finger to shake. After another giggle she hid her face in Angie's neck. "I like your accent." She disclosed with yet more girlish tittering.

"Do you? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret," she lowered her voice conspiratorially, making Maggie laugh louder. "Your Mum told me exactly the same thing, the day we met too."

"She did?" Maggie gasped in delight.

"Yes, we had quite the long conversation, I can tell you." Peggy smirked, lost in nostalgia - until a deep rumbling laugh from the Gene Kelly look-alike stopped her in her tracks. Truth be told, she'd almost forgotten that he was there.

Or more like wishful thinking.

"That sounds about right. Angie loves to yack," he winked at the former waitress playfully, before returning his attention back to Peggy. "I'm Frankie by the way. Bartender extraordinaire, and the biggest Yankees fan you'll ever meet." The tall man flashed a handsome smile, rounding the counter to join them. "So, put it there; because any pal of Angie's, is a friend of mine."

It doesn't take years of espionage to see how uncomfortable Angie had suddenly become. Her shoulders are tense, and she'd drawn her lips into a tight thin line as she watched the two of them shake hands. "Woah, that's a strong grip you got there," he joked playfully, making a show of holding his wrist - which only made Maggie giggle once again.

"We're going to be late," came Angie's terse tone that seem to cut through the whole room. She clearly wanted to bring an abrupt end to this somewhat easy-going exchange. Her blue eyes looking everywhere, but at Peggy. "It's already half past." She explained more softly when Frankie's brow furrowed in confusion at her outburst.

Peggy watched as he stepped closer to her, his voice a whisper meant only for Angie to hear. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Angie dismissed, her reassuring smile not quite reaching her eyes. "I just don't wanna be late, is all."

"You know they wouldn't mind if you skipped dinner just this once," he shrugged, stepping back. "You've been working non-stop this past month; you need a break."

"Gee, thanks." Angie expelled a harsh puff of breath, along with a half-hearted roll of her eyes.

Frankie only laughed good-naturedly at her. "I didn't mean it like that doofus. I only meant take some time for yourself," he smiled, ruffling Maggie's hair. "Stay and catch-up with your old buddy here, 'cause I don't mind taking Mags for you, doll." He offered, already scooping the little girl from her mother's arms before Angie could protest. "Because we all know how much she loves spendin' time with her honorary Uncle Winn-Winn, don't we."

"Winn-Winn!" Maggie echoed the name with a beaming smile.

"Oh, have I caught you at a bad time?" Peggy interrupted the picture perfect family moment, feeling sidelined. Her voice may have sounded chipper to anyone else, but she knew Angie would see past her exuberant smile. Hear the terse tone hidden beneath.

The envy she couldn't deny rearing its ugly head.

Being confronted with a life that could have been hers, was a hard pill to swallow.

"Well--"

"No--"

Both Angie and Frankie said in unison.

"These two usually go have dinner with a family friend every Sunday," he explained unaware of the younger woman's clear agitation. "Hey, unless you'd like to--"

Whatever he planned to say next was cut short by Angie. "You're right, hon." She changed tack, placing a hand to his elbow. Her switch in demeanour almost reminiscent of her spectacular performance back at the Griffith. Back when she'd saved Peggy's behind no less. "I haven't seen Peggy here in years, and a good gossip is just what I need to blow those cobwebs away."

"Yeah?" He smiled, placing Maggie down on the ground. "You puttin' your feet up, is what I like to hear. Just save me a slice of that key lime pie for later, yeah?" Frankie leaned forward kissing Angie's cheek, before he reached behind the bar to grab his Fedora hat - making him appear even more dashing. "C'mon Sprout, kiss Mommy, then we gotta go."

"Kisses!" Maggie skipped the few steps back to her mother, her little black patent shoes scuffing on the floor as she went.

Once she was in arm's reach, Angie crouched down and smoothed down her daughter's hair, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Make sure you eat all your greens, honey, okay." She told her with a mothering tone, that returned the smile to Peggy's face.

"Yes Mommy." The girl nodded, kissing her cheek with a loud smacking noise.

"She will," Frankie added, also watching mother and daughter with a fond smile. "We'll eat as much spinach as Popeye, won't we? Ugugugugu." He mimicked the sailors famous laughter, causing more giggles from Maggie and the first real smile from Angie.

Once the doting mother had helped little Maggie into her coat, she walked with her over to the exit. Still under the watchful eyes of Peggy. "Now, how much do I love you?" She asked, placing another kiss to her cheek.

"All the way to the moon and back, Mommy."

"That's right," Angie beamed proudly. "I'll see you later, honey. Be good."

Little Maggie nodded, glancing up at Peggy before she skipped towards the restaurants door. "Bye-bye." She waved her little hand at the Director, with Frankie close behind her.

"Goodbye now, it was lovely to meet you." Peggy waved back.

Frankie smiled warmly at Peggy's words, tipping his hat to her before he headed out hand in hand with Maggie.

Once the door closed behind them, Angie took a deep breath and turned to Peggy. Silent.

Now that they were completely alone, Peggy had expected some hostility, or perhaps even one of Angie's famous furious stares, but not this.

Not silence.

With a single step forward, she closed the distance between them. Resisting the urge to envelop Angie into her arms.

God, it had been too long.

After what felt like an eternity, finally the tension was broken. "What are you doing here, Peggy?"

"I needed to see you, darling."

"You needed to see me?" She repeated incredulously, hands coming to rest upon her hips. "In case you've forgotten we ain't pals no more. We haven't been for a while now. Because a true pal wouldn't blow someone off like they meant zero."

Every word was true, Peggy couldn't deny it. She'd been a terrible friend, but desperately wanted the chance to make amends.

"You're right. What I did to you was inexcusable and you have every right to turn me away, but I'm hoping that you won't."

The request sat heavy between them, the emotion, the anguish Angie couldn't hide written clearly across her face.

"Please," She begged earnestly, lacing her fingers together with Angie's noticing for the first time that her hand was trembling. "Angie. . ."

"Okay," Angie nodded resolutely. "Let's talk."

 

 

 


	3. Closing the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Angie believe what Peggy has to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hopefully this will be the most heavy-ish chapter. I originally intended this fic to be all fluffy and cute - basically Peggy putting her wooing skills to good use. Although that doesn't mean it will be all plain sailing for our favourite agent, because well, Angie is a little spitfire who loves to keep Pegs on her toes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. . .

**Closing the Distance**

 

A single word had yet to be spoken; not since Angie's promise of a _real_ conversation.

Not that Peggy minded, for the moment she was content watching Angie pour two cups of coffee. She found a strange sense of comfort in something so mundane - as if time had stood still - or perhaps not past at all. 

Of course they were fanciful notions, Peggy knew they couldn't simply slip back into their old routine. Things were different now, they were no longer the same people either. Still, being around Angie again felt right, like finally coming _home_ and this opportunity of reconciliation she had been given, was one she didn't intend on wasting. 

Enough years had already slipped through her fingers. 

  
"You still take your coffee black?" Angie asked, breaking the stillness. 

"Yes." Peggy replied from her position in the doorway, leading into the large kitchen. It was clear to see that the restaurant was flourishing, what with all the modern conveniences and fixtures and fittings held inside. A sense of pride bloomed within Peggy's chest over Angie's success.

"And your tea with one heap of sugar?" Angie continued with an almost affectionate shake of her head - as if she already knew the answer.

Peggy flashed a bright smile in return. "One is allowed a little indulgence now and then, darling."

Along with a small, hesitant smile and two steaming cups held in her hands, Angie made her way over to a cozy looking table in the corner of the main eating area - the agent one step behind her. Once they are seated, blue eyes still refuse to meet brown.

"You have a daughter." Peggy finally decides to break the returning silence, her words phrased as a statement rather than a question. 

"I do." Angie nodded with a tender smile, her eyes shining with pride.

"And you called her Margaret. . . For what it's worth, I'm honoured." Peggy told her sincerely, voice soft.

It's with those words that Angie finally meets her gaze. A look so unguarded, so raw with unfettered emotion is held within blue. An insight that perhaps Peggy wasn't meant to see. Too much revealed in a sweeping glance. 

Almost as if Angie had realized her mistake, she blinked, sitting up straighter in her chair. "What are you even doing here in town, anyway?" She asked with a slight tone, taking a sip of her coffee. "Last I heard you were still living the dream in Los Angeles, with that Sousa guy."

Peggy wondered briefly, how Angie had acquired the knowledge regarding Daniel, but not wanting to hold anything back, she simply replied. "Not quite. Me and Daniel courted for a while, but that was many years ago. I actually live here now."

"Here?" She seemed genuinely astonished. "So. . does that mean you're not married then?" Angie asked with a bite of her lip, a hope to her voice that couldn't be disguised. 

"No. I never married, unless you count to my job," Peggy smirked. "And for the record, darling. I've never been divorced either."

Her smug smile doesn't last long, not in the face of Angie's reaction. The honey-blonde has turned away again, conflicted. Wringing her hands together until her knuckles have turned white. "Forgive me if I'm wrong," Peggy began, reaching for Angie's left hand. "But as I don't see a ring, am I to assume that you are not married either?"

The telling gasp the younger woman let slip, is answer enough for Peggy. The absence of a wedding band upon Angie's finger was the first detail the Director noticed. Although she wasn't prepared to ask herself the really difficult question - could she have walked away if Angie had been wearing one?

"Still the same old - sharp-eyed - agent, I see," she huffed with a hint of bitterness, pulling her hand away. "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Angie. I was merely making an observation."

"An observation?" She repeated, shaking her head. "You know, you've got some nerve showing up here like this," Angie breathed out, a small furrow between her brow. "You gave up the right to know anything about my life when you decided to abandon me back in New York."

The fact there was no heat or scathing malice behind her words - only candid honesty - somehow made the truth of it all cut even deeper. Angie certainly wasn't the quick-tempered girl she used to be. She had now blossomed into the mature young woman, Peggy always thought she'd be. She only hoped it wasn't to late for them to make a brand new start, or to be forgiven for her mistakes.

"Do you remember that?" Angie said evenly, only a hint of sorrow creeping its way through. "One lousy phone call and you were outta my life."

"I never meant to hurt you." 

However honest her words were, they still somehow didn't feel like enough, even if she did mean every word. How could she convey every rational thought she'd ever feared in a simple statement? To make Angie see that to be a part of her life back then would have been far too dangerous and reckless. That Angie could have been yet another innocent victim caught in the crossfire, just like poor Ana Jarvis had been - or worse - Angie could have ended up like her former roommate, Colleen O'Brien.

She had to break away for Angie's own good and the cowardly way in which she'd let Angie go had caused her heart to bear its deepest scar.

What she heard next, breaks it in half.

"But you did," Angie uttered quietly - brokenly. "You must have known I'd wait for ya? I practically put my whole life on hold for you, Peggy. Living with nothing but false hope and a hollow promise that you'd return. I honestly thought that I was someone you wanted in your life. I guess I was wrong." 

Peggy knew her actions said otherwise, but nothing could be further from the truth. Angie had to know that.

"When I left for Los Angeles, I had every intention of coming home," she implored, needing Angie to believe her. "Unfortunately life. . . My job got in the way of those plans. Please don't think for a single second that I took the decision lightly. It was one of the hardest of my life. Not a day went by when I wasn't thinking of you." 

Angie seemed to consider her words for a moment, before she shook her head in dismissal, lip curling slightly. "I'd like to think that was true, maybe it is. . I dunno with you anymore." 

"Believe me when I say, your life was much safer without me in it," Peggy was quick to answer. "The SSR had become deeply embroiled with some unsavoury, unscrupulous characters and I wasn't willing to take **any** unnecessary chances - not when it involved risking something as precious to me as you. If I had to sacrifice my own happiness in the process, then so be it - at least I knew you were safe." 

Anguish flickered within blue, a long buried pain rising to the surface. "So why come here now? What's changed?"

"I have," Peggy answered as honest as she could. "I've come to realize that you can never fully eradicate the evil from this world, or the people who intend to do harm. No matter how hard you try, they will keep on coming, and while you know my line of work holds no guarantees, I am however in a more stable position. I no longer find myself working for people I do not trust. I hold more of the cards as it were, now I give the orders."

"Hmm, didn't you always?" Angie cut in, a wry smile barely gracing her lips. "Just those fancy lookin' bums, didn't know it."

"You always were my biggest champion."

"Yeah, pity you realized it too late, huh."

"Angie, when I left, it was never because I didn't care about you," Peggy reached once again for Angie's hand, her warm palm fitting perfectly against Peggy's own. "It was because I cared too much. I've only ever wanted the best for you, and yes, I may have walked away; my heart on the other hand never quite got the memo." She paused, trying to gauge Angie's reaction. "I've always tried to do what is best, what is right, but I'm tired of only living half a life. Darling, if you'll let me, I'd like the chance to earn back your trust."

"This isn't fair."

"Please--"

"No." She snapped, pulling her hand free with the first real glimpse of anger. "You knew how I felt about you. What you meant to me and you still left anyway. I don't care how noble your reasons were, you broke my heart. Now _you_ finally decide . . what? You want me back in your life? You finally wanna give us a try?" Angie shook her head, drawing in a sharp breath. "I let you go, Peggy. I never thought I was gonna see you again, and now here you are after all these years, trying to tell me what I've always longed to hear.  It isn't fair.  You're not being fair." 

Peggy could only bow her head in defeat, the weight of Angie's words bearing down heavy upon her chest. "You're right," she said softly, almost a whisper. "There is no excuse for how I treated you. I should have explained matters better than I did. You have every right to be angry with me, and you should be, I know that and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again, but I truly am so so sorry.  I know you might find it hard to believe in me again, but I swear it, if you give me a second chance I will do everything within my power to regain your trust. I can assure you, this time I won't be leaving, at least not by _choice_."

The tear rolling down Angie's cheek, does not go unnoticed by Peggy. 

(If they are to move forward - together - then total transparency was the only way. Peggy would always try her very best to come home, but no mission was without its dangers - no matter how skilled the operative may be - and Angie had to be made aware of the risks.)

"I didn't know what to fully expect by coming here, a hope for forgiveness, to know for sure that you were okay. . Now that I've seen you again - I don't think I can walk away - not for a second time. My heart won't allow it."

"You say you can't walk away, but what does that even mean? How can I trust that this isn't just some belated goodbye?" A shaky sigh left Angie's lips, while a war began to rage between her head and her heart. "You know I gotta think about Maggie. She's my priority now. Because I won't stand by and let you break her heart the way you broke mine, if you decide you need to take off again. I won't put her through that, Peggy. She gets attached to people real quick and I already know she'll adore you. I can't do broken promises. Not this time."

Peggy had taken many hits in her life, not all of them physical, but those words - however deserving - _hurt_. The kind of pain that wraps it self around your heart, squeezing and squeezing until it steals the much needed air from your lungs. This was her last chance, one she wasn't going to squander. The logical side of her brain understood Angie's predicament and knew she was completely justified. This decision was Angie's alone to make. 

"If you give me the chance to mend it, darling; I won't let you down again."

"Those are some big promises to keep, Peggy and this is why I didn't wanna do this with all guns blazin', ya know. 'Cause believe it or not, I actually missed you. Despite you quittin' on me, and all the hurt; it's real good to see you. I guess I can't help it, even after all this time you still manage to make me weak," Angie sighed with resignation, taking a moment to really look at Peggy. "And I get it. For the most part, I do. _Your_ world is dangerous and trying to save the people in it - is no easy task. It's a thankless job, but it still doesn't excuse the way you cut me outta your life. It was cruel, even if you thought you were tryin' to be kind and honestly, in all that time, in all those years, you couldn't once pick up the phone or even a pen? I wasn't worthy of that? From where I'm sitting, you've got a funny way of showin' you care about somebody."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. If I had any other choice, I would have taken it."

Her apology hung between them, until she watched the tension in Angie's shoulders slowly begin to soften, easing the knot that had formed in the pit of Peggy's stomach. 

"Yeah." Angie offered the barest hint of a smile. "You really were a jerk, but I do think you're genuinely sorry about that at least. So it's a start."

Peggy was by no means forgiven, and knew she still had a lot of ground to make up in earning back Angie's trust, but it somehow felt like a step forward. A hope that maybe all wasn't lost and perhaps they could start to create a new journey together. Peggy had never been more grateful for Angie's compassion.

"It's more than I deserve, darling."

"Probably," she sassed, with a slow nod. "But lucky for you, I've learned that with time, comes a little understanding. You made me no promises back then and after a few dozen tears and cursin' your name - I came to realize that we were just on different paths. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook completely, by saying this, because if you really want to prove yourself to me, then it's gonna be a long road. True forgiveness just doesn't happen overnight. We have to learn each other again, if we even fit anymore. It's all gonna have to be, one step at a time."

"One step at a time."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be so quick to offer Peggy a second chance, if you were Angie? x


	4. A Little Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy has never been so eager for lunchtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you're all doing okay and staying safe. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I wrote this chapter rather quickly, then spent two days rewriting the ending. The next chapter will pick up directly where this one ended. Hope you enjoy. x

**Starting Over**

 

Peggy had always considered herself to be a patience woman.

After all, she once spent a week during the winter of 1942, down a New York sewer on lookout.  

The woman was the very model of restraint. . . although today that theory was being tested, all because of a little lunch _date_ with a certain blue eyed beauty.

It had been four _long_ drawn-out days since Peggy had last seen Angie, and currently there was still an excruciatingly long hour to go until she could see her again. Exactly 3600 seconds and counting. No sooner had their _catch-up_ at the restaurant come to an end, the Director had been eager to make arrangements to return tomorrow. But when Angie had uttered something about: _seeing her real soon_. Peggy put paid to the idea, not wanting to seem like she was imposing or trying to rush things along. The disappointment must have been evident on her face, because Angie had shook her head fondly and told her to _stop by_ on Thursday for some _real_ _food_. 

Peggy was sure her feet hadn't touched the ground on the way home that evening. 

  
_Only - 3.6e+6 milliseconds to go._   She thought with a smirk.

  
"I haven't seen you smile like that in years." The sound of Howard's voice cut through her daydreams, as he made his way into her office. "Not since. . ." He paused in thought, twitching his moustache for seeming affect. "Angie Martinelli's 21st birthday bash." 

The shock of hearing Angie's name spoken _today_ of all days, thankfully doesn't register on her face. She simply kept her expression, unreadable as he walked closer to her desk. The fact that _Howard_ even remembered her was proof enough of how much Angie had meant to her.

"Yeah," The millionaire smiled warmly, brown eyes twinkling. "She'd drank one too many glasses of champagne and gave everybody a rousing rendition of. . . oh, what was that song called again?"

" _Mam'selle_." Peggy supplied, leaning back in her chair. Memories of that night were rather bittersweet, as it was the last birthday Peggy had shared with her. Before her job had come between them - forcing Peggy to make the toughest decision of her life. 

"She always did love a ballad." He grinned almost to himself, before he cleared his throat. "So, you gonna tell me what's got you so happy? Because Phillips told me he heard you laughing yesterday, but I didn't believe him."

"Oh behave," she frowned. "I'm not that _much_ of a misery guts." 

The arch of his brow irritated her far more than his words did. Peggy Carter knew how to have fun, she just hadn't really had the opportunity of late. Maybe that could change. _Starting today._   
   
"Whatever you say miss workaholic." He laughed, prodding the tip of his finger against the neatly stacked files on her desk. 

"Did you want something, Howard?" Peggy flashed him a stern look, which he blatantly ignored. His smile still full of mirth. 

He nodded. "Yeah. Obadiah wants to discuss the sale of another munitions factory, so I'll be out of the office until Monday." Howard informed her, glancing to his watch. "You know what that means: plenty of New York pizza and trying to corner his queen."

Thankful for once that his last statement wasn't a metaphor, Peggy rolled her eyes. "Oh God, please don't tell me that chess match between you is still ongoing?" 

"Of course, the bastard took my bishop." Howard scoffed, a little affronted. "I shall remain undefeated, Pegs."

Peggy couldn't help the deep burst of laughter she let slip, her mind returning back to her girl. "Aren't you forgetting winter of 46? When Angie defeated you royally in. . . Oh what was it?" She drawled sarcastically. "Only seven moves."

The playboy's grin returned, as he clutched a hand to his heart like a lovesick schoolboy. "That girl was somethin' else." 

"Yes." Peggy faltered, getting to her feet. So what was she doing wasting time here, when she could be with Angie right now? Propriety be damned. "Quite something." Not wanting to squander another second, she made her way over to the coat stand, grabbing her blazer and small leather handbag. 

"Where are you going?" He asked perplexed, watching on as she headed out the office door. 

"To lunch." She barely uttered over her shoulder.

  
-

The first thing Peggy noticed once she had arrived, was that the restaurant was almost filled to capacity, with only the odd few tables vacant. The sweet enticing aromas made her empty stomach rumble loudly, lucky enough for her the ambience of happy well fed customers and soft music covered the sound of any potential embarrassment. Before she'd even had the chance to do a quick sweep of the room - in search of Angie - she was greeted by the maître d'.

"Welcome to Martinelli's. Will you be dining alone-- " Her honeyed voice asked, until the petite woman paused - giving Peggy a discreet once-over. "It can't be?" She gasped in shock. "Ain't you Peggy? Angie's former roommate from that fancy penthouse?" 

A little taken aback by the question, Peggy had the good grace to smile, as she made her own observations. "Yes. I am." She replied, only needing a moment or two to place her. 

Peggy recalled meeting Angie's very talkative sister-in-law: Aletta, at one of the Martinelli family gatherings. The fellow brunette had bombarded the - then agent - with question after question about _merry old England_ and her fascination for old castle ruins. Angie had of course eventually rescued her, pulling her into a more secluded part of the house where they shared a bowl of the best _spumoni_ Peggy had ever tasted.

"I never forget a face," Aletta smiled, guiding Peggy to a free table. "Does Ange know you're here? 'Cause she never mentioned that you'd be in today? She's gonna be so surprised. Wow."

While those words hit heavy, Peggy wouldn't let it deter her. "She's in the kitchen I presume?"

"Yeah. She _is_ the head chef." She replied with a shake of her head, as if the answer were obvious. "I'll go let her know you're here, and oh, would you like a drink while you wait?"

"A coffee will be fine. Thank you."

"One coffee comin' up."

  
In an attempt to combat her nerves while she waited, she began to peruse the menu. The list of food choices was almost enough to have her tummy rumbling again. In all their years apart, Peggy had yet to taste any meal that compared to Angie's cooking. She only hoped the butterflies fluttering in her stomach would let her make room for some much needed food. Just when she had reached a decision regarding her starter, something caught her attention in her peripheral vision. Four tiny fingers appeared at the edge of the table, followed by four more, a nose and two curious eyes - the same exact blue as Angie's.

The sight stole Peggy's heart.

"Hello." A little voice giggled.

"Hello again, Maggie." She smiled at the giggling girl. "Does Mummy know where you are right now?" Peggy asked, as a tall figure approached not far behind her. 

When Frankie came into view beaming a handsome smile, one that would most likely make all the girls swoon. Peggy had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the man. "Sorry Miss," He said playfully. "Is this young lady bothering you?" He pointed to Maggie, making her laugh louder, as she stepped closer to Peggy.

"Not at all." Peggy placed down her menu, giving her full attention to Maggie. "In fact I'm rather glad to see a friendly face."

"Aletta mentioned you were here. You're the number one topic of conversation in there." Frankie said, hitching his thumb towards the direction of the kitchen. "But no sooner had this one heard your name, she raced over to find you. Isn't that right, Sprout?" 

To which Maggie giggled, nodding her: _Yes._  

Peggy smiled wider at that, but as he began to speak again, she couldn't help but think of all the unanswered questions she had about him. Angie certainly hadn't been very forthcoming with information, when Peggy had tried to steer the conversation towards him. In fact, Angie never talked about Frankie much at all and the Director was rather desperate to know their _history._

She had so many questions - simple ones really - like how they first met? Did he live here with Angie? Was he in fact the father of little Maggie? He certainly acted like it and Maggie obviously adored him. Perhaps the most important question of all: did she have _competition_ for Angie's affections?  

No - she dismissed the thought as soon as it entered into her mind. Angie wasn't that kind of person, she was loyal and believed in being faithful. If Angie and Frankie had been romantically involved - they clearly were no longer together and things between them still seemed amicable enough. Despite her curiosity, Peggy's gut feeling told her to hold back. Not to rush matters and let Angie open up in her own time. 

This was no time for her jealous streak. 

"Aletta really wasn't expectin' to see you today." Frankie continued. "You should have seen her face: it was an absolute picture! She said you work at the phone company?" 

"Pardon?" Peggy frowned as she refocused back on the sound of his voice. 

The man quirked his brow at her evasive answer, ready to repeat the question, although he never got the chance as Maggie called out a joyful cry of, _Mommy!_

Two sets of brown eyes instantly turn to see Angie coming towards them, tray in hand. Just the mere sight of her, had Peggy's heart beating faster. Her honey blonde hair had been taken back in a simple updo, leaving her long elegant neck exposed. After a subconscious lick of her lips, deep brown eyes continue to travel downwards to find her wearing a chefs jacket. She looked so scrumptious, Peggy wanted to _eat her with a spoon_. 

"Just like old times, huh?" Angie smiled, placing down a steaming cup of coffee. "Only no automat uniform this time."

All Peggy could do was keep staring. "You always did look rather fetching in that hat." She teased, but meant every word. 

Angie laughed along, wrapping her arm around Maggie when the little tot skipped nearer to her. "Charmer." 

"Mommy," Little Maggie said excitedly, tugging on her sleeve. "Peggy's here again."

"Yeah honey, she is. But what have I told you about wandering around the restaurant?" 

Maggie simply looked up at her, hiding her smile behind her hand. "Not to do it."

"That's right." Frankie said, turning to look at Angie. His gaze was full of such devotion for her, it could almost rival the look in Peggy's own eyes. His besotted stare revealing more than perhaps he'd even realised, as Peggy continued to watch the exchange. "I guess that means she doesn't want her chocolate milk anymore, huh?" He feigned a long sigh, winking to Angie. "Not when she's too busy runnin' around to drink it."

"And uncle Fabiano made cookies too." Angie played along, like they had done this routine many times. 

Maggie only seemed to smile wider at the mention of the sweet treats. "I want chocolate milk, Mommy." She nodded enthusiastically. 

"Hmmmm, I don't know?" She paused, pretending to ponder. "What do you think Peggy?"

Delighted at being included, Peggy beamed a wide smile. "Well, cookies are the perfect accompaniment to milk."

"Mommy, does Peggy like cookies?" The little girl asked in wonder, leaning her head against Angie's leg.

"Why don't you ask her?" The chef encouraged, only to receive giggles in return.

"I do like cookies," Peggy told her with an even warmer smile. "Your Mummy used to make them for me when I was feeling peckish."

Her words caused Angie to laugh again, and the sound was like sweet music to Peggy's ears. "Yeah, because _somebody_ used to complain about not having a _decent biscuit_ to dunk in their tea every afternoon."

"You always did spoil me." 

She found herself grinning at the memory, replaying lazy weekends spent together, snuggled on the sofa with Angie, script in one hand, while her fingers combed through honey-blonde curls with the other. Lovingly being fed leftover cookie dough, as she helped the budding actress rehearse lines for some upcoming audition. 

Simpler times - yet those were the moments Peggy treasured most.

  
"Yeah. Angie's one fine cook, ain't she?" Frankie said, breaking their seeming spell. His tone sounded jovial enough, conversational even. "She makes a fine blueberry pie. It's always a best seller. Will you be stayin' for some food?"

Before she had even opened her mouth, Angie was ready with her own reply. "Hon, would you mind getting Maggie her snacks? I wanna talk to Peggy for awhile. Fabiano has things covered in the kitchen."

"Sure." The man nodded, his gaze shifting from Angie back to Peggy, before he locked onto blue. "Girl talk, huh?" Frankie laughed, shaking his head. "Well, come on, Sprout. Let's go before they start talkin' about shoes." He joked, pretending to snore loudly before he began to walk away. His antics had Maggie giggling as well as a few other diners from nearby tables.

"Mommy?" Maggie paused mid skip, turning back around to face her. "Can Peggy stay for cookies too?"

"Another time, honey." Angie kissed the top of her head to ease her disappointment. Accepting her mother's word, Maggie waved shyly to Peggy before she followed on behind Frankie. 

Both women returned the gesture, with Angie waiting until she was out of sight before taking a seat.

"She's a credit to you, Angie." Peggy told her sincerely.

The caring mother smiled. "Yeah. She's my whole world." 

Unable to resist, Peggy lay her hand across Angie's. Her skin so warm and soft under her palm. "I hope I'm not to early for lunch?" She said above a whisper, while her thumb began a tender caress. "I must confess, I've been counting down the hours until I could see you again."

"A girl always likes to hear that." Angie smiled warmly, nudging her shoulder into Peggy's playfully. 

"This time I want to get things right, darling." She squeezed her hand softly. Her touch may have lingered for longer than what would be deemed appropriate, but Peggy didn't have the heart to pull away. 

"I know you do." Angie said more seriously, giving her an unsure smile. "But erm. . . didn't I promise you some food?" She moved back. 

"You did and I'm rather famished."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang words. 
> 
> Put paid - to finish or destroy something. 
> 
> Misery guts - British for an unhappy person who complains often. 
> 
> Peckish - British slang for hungry.


End file.
